Let me have fun
by Ewonsama
Summary: On the eve of Roxas 16th birthday he is suddenly faced with a force stronger than what his little town believed to hunt their lives when the sun starts to set. It all started when he came across the redhead.
1. The fun begins

Hello, I know I haven't been working on NSTAL but I'm try to finish DFIL. But after catching up My Neko by the unwritten promise. I was inspired to write something I wanted to do for Halloween last year. I ended up changing the plot for the betterPathos part one maybe two or three chapters. i hope you enjoy. Please review ;.;

* * *

The warm morning light from the heat of the summer sun, came blazing down onto the silent neighborhoods of Revenant. The light was being reflected on the few houses it hit by that of mirrors hanging on doors and windows. The shape of mustard seeds on roof tops could now be seeing by anyone that dared to leave their homes. The sun had raisin up, letting the beams of energy shine down on the gardens of wild rose and small bushes of hawthorn on either sides of all houses. Some but not all, had even placed crosses and garlic by their doors.

In one particular house with a red roof, white wall mixed with rock walls for decoration, an oak door, and one widow facing the streets, one on the side and while two facing the back; there lived a small family of four.

The first was a tall hard working veterinarian. He had the top of shoulder blade length dark blue hair, two different colored eyes, the right being blue and the other a golden yellow. He had a X shaped scar across his nose extending from cheekbones the the edge of his brows. The man's name is Saix Luna. He was not married and had no children of his own. But he wanted a family. That's where the next of the four come in.

The second was at a normal height for his age of fifteen, (soon to be sixteen). He had golden blond hair that liked the spike itself to the right side of its owner. The teen had bright, dark blue eyes and thick black lashes that made his eyes all the more lovely. His name is Roxas Luna and he is the adopted son of Saix.

The final two members of their family was their grey husky, Joshua, and their orange kitten, Neku. Joshua being very loyal to his owners and master Saix while Neku would tend to be a little mischievous when ever the man was out of the house. Saix, being the vet he was, loved animals. He liked dogs a little more but since his Roxas favored cats he got one of each from a shelter.

As of right now Roxas was sound asleep in his twin sized bed that was pushed against the same white wall his door shared. To the opposite wall was his window. The same one that faced the front. To the right of the windowed wall, and where the head of bed was against, was where his computer desk sat. Only it had a laptop in place of a desktop resting on it. The wall parallel to that was where his black dresser was, which had five drawers. To the right was the closet door with a full length mirror attached to it.

Roxas rolled over from laying on his back to lay on his stomach. As he moved Neku, whom was curled up in a ball on Roxas' pillow, twitched his ear. The sounds coming from outside the bedroom was slowly waking the blond from his slumber. Roxas and the small kitten yawned when a bark was heard from most likely the kitchen. Roxas rolled over again but this time laying on his left where he faced not only the black and white checkered curtain covering the window, but the orange fur ball on his pillow. He watched as Neku's ears twitched and the creature lift his head to stare into blue eyes.

Roxas gave a light laugh as Neku mewed, moved to nuzzle Roxas cheek and gave the tip of his nose a lick. "You're telling me to get up too huh?"

Neku mewed in response and began to purr when Roxas gently petted his fuzz ball of cuteness. "I'll right. I should get up before Saix lets Joshua in here to harass us, right?" Another meow was his response.

Roxas gave another much longer yawn as he stopped petting the kitten so he could stretch out his limbs. His arms stretched as far as they could go above his head while his legs and toes went the other way. With one last yawn Roxas sat up, shoved his red comforter off of his legs, swung them to the edge of the bed with his feet touching the soft white carpet. He pushed forward and stood up. He striped himself of his grey pajama bottoms and replaced them with a pair of black dicky shorts. He put on a plain (pick your own color XD) shirt not worrying about showering since took one last night. He then left his room, turned right a few steps and the took the first door on his left.

He entered the bathroom, pivoted to his left to face the mirrored door of the medicine cabinet. Roxas opened it, took his tooth brush and paste out and began the routine of brushing his teeth, his hair, putting deodorant on and cleaning his face. Once he was done he walked back in the hall, past his room and turned right into the dining room, walked left a few feet until he came to the kitchen door.

The kitchen itself was nothing special. To Roxas it was just a normal kitchen with tile countertops, gas powered range to his right with a small counter space that was between it and the small fridge with freezer on top. To the left of the stove/oven was more counter only turning so it faced the door way. That's where the sink was. Above that was the side window and to the right and left of it were cabinets.

Roxas spotted Saix by the stove cooking what looked like omelets. On the floor by his feet lay Joshua. Roxas saw Neku saunter past his bare feet to settle down next to the husky. It was a normal thing for them to do, cuddle together while the humans were busy.

"Good morning." Saix said tiredly. He no doubt got little sleep last night doing paper work.

"Good morning father." Roxas said out kindness for the man giving him a home. "Do you want coffee or orange juice?" He asked going to cabinet to pull out the cups.

Saix flipped an omelet onto a plate and then started on the next one. "Coffee."

Roxas nodded and took out a mug and glass cup. He set the cup on the counter while the mug was placed under the coffee maker. He got them both their drinks and set them on the table back in the dining room with Saix following after him with the plates. He sat down while Roxas went back and forth from the kitchen to bring back forks, ketchup, and napkins before he sat to Saix's left.

"Your last day of school is day right?" Saix asked while sipping on his coffee.

Roxas swallowed some food and watch as the animals came into the room to eat their animal food. "Yes."

"You'll be on vacation?" Saix asked bluntly as he ate.

"Yes." Roxas answered enjoying the way his the food had a party in his mouth. Sometime Saix could be hard to talk to but Roxas would do his best if he cooked all his meals like the omelet.

"What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Saix asked sensing how the blond was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable again. He didn't want the kid to be afraid to talk him, not at all. He wanted Roxas to feel as if he could say anything to him.

Roxas perked up at the mention of his birthday. He took a gulp of his juice and let a smile slip across his face. "I'm not sure. Anything is fine if you're alright with Riku and Sora coming over tomorrow.

"Hm, I don't know. Are you going to make a mess like last year and last week?" Saix gave a mock look thinking, taping a finger to his chin.

"Please dad? I promise we'll clean up this time. And I promise that we won't do stupid things. Please?" Roxas begged giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"How cruel of you to use puppy dog eyes on me." Saix shook his head and laughed. "Fine, but for your birthday. They may also stay the night if their parents allow it."

Roxas gasped and sprang up from his seat, almost knocking the chair over in his excitement. The teen moved over and gave Saix a hug before going back to quickly finish his food. He was now eager to get to school so he could talk to his friends.

The blond cleaned up his mess and ran to his room, where be slipped some socks and shoes on, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door calling a bye to Saix. He ran through the much busier and brighter neighborhood with the sun shining down on him. He just couldn't wait to get to school that he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings. The teen bumped into something and fall onto his ass. "Oof."

"You should really pay attention kid." A smooth deep voice said from above the blond.

"Ah sorry, but I'm in a hurry." He took the hand that was offered and stood up.

"Well then you should hurry along if you want to get to school on time right?"

Roxas glanced up and tilted his head to the right. The stranger in front of him had long spiky red hair, that was pulled to the back of his head. He had piercing emerald eyes with what looked like upside down purple triangles under each. His skin was a pale tan and from what Roxas could see it looked really smooth. Roxas couldn't help but stare at the man's face. He had never thought he would think a man to be handsome.

The man smirked and chuckled. "Is there something on my face?" He said teasingly.

Roxas snapped out of his stare with a light blush from embarrassment. He shook his head and apologized, completely ignoring the fact that the man knew he was trying to get to school. "No sorry...um."

"Go on." The man chuckled one last time before going on his way.

Roxas looked back one last time before he ran to school again. This time paying more attention.

* * *

It was lunch time by the time Roxas could see both his friends at the same time. He had classes with them but separately. He wanted to talk to them together so he didn't have to repeat himself.

Roxas sat alone at a table outside of the cafeteria under a big tree with a wide spread of green leaves that gave plenty of shade from the burning rays of the hot summer sun.  
He had gotten his lunch before the other two, so he decided to eat it quickly before Riku or Sora had the chance to snatch it off his tray while he explained about tomorrow. He finished his slice of pizza and was gulping down his strawberry milk when he felt the presence of his friends sitting down.

"Don't choke Roxas." Said the sliver haired boy sitting across from the blond. His name was Riku and he was a year older than the two other teens. He had aquamarine colored eyes and was a little taller than them.

"Riku I doubt even Roxas is that dumb." The brunette sitting next to Riku said. His name was Sora. He had the same eyes and lashes as Roxas. He was almost the same as the blond but with brown hair instead of the golden locks.

"Says the one who choked yesterday." Riku snickered.

"That's not fair! You made me laugh." Sora retorted.

Roxas finished his milk and gave a light laugh at his friends who started a staring contest. "Okay enough you two. I have something I need to tell you." At this his friend stopped their contest and gave the blond their semi full attention.

"Okay shoot." Sora said while taking a bite of his pizza slice.

Roxas nodded. "Alright so I got the okay from Saix about tomorrow. Only we have to clean the whatever messes we make."

"When do we ever make messes?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"No seriously." Roxas said nonchalantly. "Oh and uh if it's all right with your folks you can stay the night."

Sora choked on his chocolate milk and turned into a coughing fit. Riku sighed and patted his back. "Roxas you really shouldn't say things like when he's drinking something."

Roxas tittered while handing Sora a napkin. "Sorry."

Sora gave a few more coughs and wiped his mouth from the excess milk that dripped from his mouth. "So mister cross face really said that?" He asked using a double meaning for the word cross.

At Roxas nod Riku scoffed in disbelief. "How the hell did you get him to let us back over again?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I think maybe he is trying to get on my good side. You know be a better dad or something."

His friends hummed in agreement. The talk of tomorrow stopped there. The three friends finished their lunch and talked about random things that happened during their day.

* * *

Roxas was walking home after school was out. His last class had been exhausting to say the least. His teacher had given a last minute pop quiz. Roxas knew he failed it since he couldn't focus much. He felt like something was watching him from outside the building. He sat directly next to the window that faced the small forest in their little town. When he turned to gaze to the trees the feeling would leave.

Now away from the prison of teenage hell he felt his nerves had left him. He was a little uneasy about waking home alone but the further he got the calmer he felt. He was a block away from home when he froze in his tracks. He frowned as he tried to move but his body wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he grunted from trying for about a minute to move.

"Why the fuck can't I move?!" He growled out furrowing his brow.

With one last push he suddenly fell forward and landed on all fours. He panted feeling very tired and drained. "What, huff, the hell?"

The blond slowly stood up on wobbly legs. He had to part his arms to balance himself. When he was able to stand still he heard a cackle coming from behind him. The blond flinched and twisted his body around to glare at the owner. However he saw nothing behind him. Again he heard the laugh but it was right in his ear. This made Roxas yelp and fall on his ass. He looked around panting, for his heart was pounding against his chest.

"R-Riku, Sora, this isn't funny!" He said angrily thinking his friends were playing tricks on him. Roxas looked around and gulped when nothing else was heard. Not even the sounds of birds chirping, or the sound of cars driving by. In fact Roxas didn't even see anyone from his school around anymore. He knew some of them walked the same way he did but nobody was there.

Roxas got up again this time shaking with fear. It was simply impossible for it to be one of those creatures when it was broad day light. Roxas couldn't except it. The sun light was said to burn those blood suckers from the folklore the town has passed down from generation to generation.

The blond gulped trying to hurry home. His panting got heavier when he still couldn't see anyone or even hear anything but his own heart beat and breathing. He was overjoyed when he was now sprinting onto his lawn. He was almost there. Almost to his safe house. Just as he was in the middle of the yard he froze again. Whatever it was it was playing with him because the next thing he knew he was back at school again, still completely frozen.

Roxas wide blue eyes began to tear up. He sniffled and felt beads of sweat run down his face and neck. He heard the laugh once more followed by a light blow of breath hitting the back of his ear. He whimpered as he was now completely paralyzed to the point where he could only take in shallow breaths. He felt his head spinning while his vision started to faded to black.

The chuckling breath was against the back of his neck and he could hear the owner sniff him. The teen's tears ran down his cheeks as he was ready to pass out. But before he could he pushed forward and felt his limbs unfreeze. He stumbled and caught himself from falling face first. With the crazy fear he had he turned around and again saw nothing.

"Why?" He panted out trying to regain his breath. "What's going on?"

With one last chuckle heard Roxas spun around and ran home as quickly as he could; not caring how much it hurt to move his body. Once again he made it to his yard only to be pushed back by a huge gust of wind. He blocked his face with his arms as he stood there as the wind shoved him back into the street. Suddenly, the wind stopped and all noise returned.

The blond panted heavily and jumped when heard the horn of a car honking at him. He stared at it for a while before letting more tears free and passing out there in the middle of the road.

Roxas felt something licking his face and nuzzling his neck. He heard the sound of purring and a light whine. He blinked his eyes open and saw the white popcorn ceiling of his room. Flicking his eyes down he saw Neku licking and rubbing him against affectionately. Glancing to his left he saw Joshua lift up his head. The dog moved toward him and nuzzled his nose against the hand that hanged off of the bed.

Roxas coughed and slowly sat up causing Neku to roll down and land on his lap. He rubbed the back of his head feeling a bump there. He couldn't remember a thing about how he got home. The last thing he remembered was saying good bye to Sora and Riku. He blinked his burning eyes a few times and looked around the bedroom. He felt so weak and drained but he needed water. His throat was so dry and he was really thirsty.

He moved to get out of bed but stopped when Joshua barked at him, commanding the blond to stay in bed. The dog barked a few more times toward the door that opened to reveal Saix with a tray in hand. The man sat on the bed, placed the tray beside him and looked directly into his son's eyes.

"Do you remember why you were in the middle of the road?" He asked with a weak voice. He had worried over his son after receiving a phone call from a neighbor stating that Roxas was almost hit by a car and that he passed out.

Roxas shook his head; he winced in pain at his mistake and eyed the bottle of pills. Saix followed his gaze, grabbed the bottle, handed two pills to the blond along with the cup of water from the tray. Roxas took the meds and guzzled down the water. He handed the cup back to his father who had him lay back down.

"I don't remember anything." Roxas said tiredly. "The only thing I remember is saying good bye to my friends and everything after that is blank. I don't remember how I got here."

Saix sighed, patter the boy on the head and stood up with the useless tray. "Get some rest. If you still want them over, you have to recover from the bump you got from passing out."

"I passed out?" Roxas asked with wide eyes.

"Yes now get some rest." Was all Saix said before taking his leave.

Neku laid himself by Roxas head and Joshua jumped onto the foot of the bed. Roxas sighed and shut his eyes letting sleep claim him. He woke up in the middle of night from the sounds of Joshua growling and Neku hissing. Roxas sat up and watched as his pets stared at the dark corner of his room next to his black dresser.

"Joshua? Neku?" Roxas asked them quizzically. They ignored him and continued to hiss and growl. Roxas frowned and got out of bed. Joshua jumped out of bed and stood protectively in front of him while Neku somehow was able to jump on his shoulder and become a patriot kitty. The kitten growl and hisses from his spot.

Roxas bit his lower lip feeling confused by the animals strange behavior. "What's wrong with you guy? Nobodies-" he was cut off by Joshua charging to the corner only to be knocked back and go flying through the opposite wall. The dog whined and whimpered.

Roxas gasped and stare at the broken wall in horror. "Joshua!" He felt Neku shaking on his shoulder but the kitten still hissed.

"What was that- Joshua!" Saix door slammed open at the sound of the wall being smashed. He saw his beloved dog on the floor. "J-Joshua?" He asked carefully.

Roxas felt his body tremble as he heard Saix from the other side. He gulped and ran to the door, he turned on the light and saw nothing in that corner. Neku stopped hissing but he was still as shaken as his owner. Roxas ran into the hall with bated breath. There sitting next to the bleeding dog was Saix with tears in his eyes.

"S-Saix?" Roxas voice trembled. The man ignored him, picked up the dog and walked to the front door. "Dad! No!"

"I have to or Joshua will die. I don't know what happened but I will ask when I return."

"Please dad! Don't go out there!" Roxas pleaded.

"Go back bed Roxas." Saix ordered as he slammed the front door behind him. Roxas ran back to his room and tried to look out the window. He saw Saix safely in the car as it took off.

Roxas didn't sleep the rest of the night. He sat on the couch in the living room with the tv on. He petted Neku, trying to comfort the cat while it shivered in his sleep.

By the time sun came up, Roxas was close to nodding off. He took out his flip phone, checked the time with a yawn and jumped when his phone went off. Saix's name flashed on the screen. Roxas gave a sigh of relief as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Roxas, Joshua will be fine but he and I need to stay at my office until I am sure he can come home. Your friends can still come over if you want. If they ask about the wall tell them whatever."

"Okay." Roxas mumbled feeling happy that his father and dog where okay but sad that he couldn't see them today.

"Oh and Happy Birthday...I love you kiddo." Saix said quickly.

Roxas was silent for a few moments "Um thanks and see you soon." They hung up the phone; Roxas stretched and got ready for the day. He did his morning routine, including the shower this time. He then fed Neku and made himself a bowl of cereal.

* * *

It was almost noon by the time Roxas woke up on the brown couch that was against the wall opposite the tv. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up to answer the annoying ringing of the door bell. He turned the sharp corner of the wall and opened the door.

"Happy birthday- holy fruit loop! Roxas what happened to your face?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas blinked his droopy eyes.

"You looked like you haven't slept at all." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"About that-"

"Roxas what happened to your wall!" Sora stared past the blond with wide eyes and jaw dropped. Roxas opened his mouth to speak however yet another person interrupted him.

"Hey, Happy Birth- what the fuck happened to your wall?!" Riku asked staring the exact same way Sora was.

Roxas grumbled and yanked them inside before any nosy neighbors could see what was going on. "I was going to-"

"Shit Roxas you look horrible." Riku said as he and Sora sat on the couch.

Roxas felt his left eye twitch. "Would you guys kindly shut the fuck up! Shit I'm trying to tell you."

"Sorry Roxas." Sora said looking down at Neku who settled himself onto the brunette's lap.

Roxas sighed. "Why does he always like you better?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know."

Riku rolled his eyes. "So you going to tell us or not?"

Roxas flipped him off and sat down. "I need to ask you guys something first."

"That's not fair." Sora complained and petted the kitten.

"Just please let me ask. I promise ill tell you." The two teens nodded for him to go ahead and ask. "Did anything weird happen to you guys after school yesterday?"

"Weird like how?" Riku asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Roxas bit his lower lip, "I guess like memory loss." They both said no so Roxas continued. "I can't remember anything after I left school. I woke up here with a bump on my head."

"How'd you get the bump?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Saix said I passed out but he didn't say more than that."

Riku looked around the room, he whistled but nothing happened. "Well from the missing car I say Saix isn't here. Where's Joshua?"

"He's with Saix at work."

"Why?" Sora asked curiously.

"Last night I woke up to Joshua and Neku growling and hissing at something in the corner of the room. You know the one between the window and dresser?"

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Uh huh." said Riku.

"I got out of bed to see what it was. It was strange because they never acted like that before. When I got out of bed Joshua jumped in front of me. Next thing I know he's running to the corner." Roxas stopped trying to control his voice.

"Roxas, I think Neku's cold. He's shivering." Sora tried to comfort the kitten.

Roxas got off the couch and onto his knees. He sat in front of Sora and gently stroked the Kitten's head. "It's okay Neku shh."

He sat back when Neku buried himself into Sora's lap. "He was just as shaken as I was when Joshua was suddenly thrown through the wall."

"What?!" The teens said at the same time, jumping from their spots. Neku fell onto Roxas' trembling lap.

He gulped raised his hand up to let the teens know he wasn't done. "I turned the light on and nothing was there. When I got to the hall Saix was by Joshua's bleeding body. H-he left last night." Roxas choked back his tears.

Sora was at his side in a moment. He held his friend while Riku was trying to take it all in. "Sora I think we have to cancel the plan."

Roxas felt Sora nodding his head. "You're right."

"W-what plan?" Roxas asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Riku said while Sora gave Roxas a sad smile.

"If you think they died your wrong." Roxas stood up with the kitten in his arms. At his friends' faces he confirmed what they thought. "He called this morning. He'll be back with Joshua."

"I still think-"

"Riku, maybe we could still do it. If Roxas wants to." Sora put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What plan?!" Roxas asked again.

"Fine, I tried to stop it. You'll see to night Roxas."

For the rest of the day the three teens cleaned some of the rubble from the damage. They went into the backyard with Roxas' water guns and soaked each other. Riku won their little bet of who could get dry fastest. After that they made the frozen pizza, ate, and got ready for the plan.

"Quick question Roxas." Riku asked the birthday boy. Roxas grunted. "Are you a virgin?"

Roxas eyes enlarged at the question. "What?"

"I'm not and Sora's not. Are you? Don't you dare lie to us." Riku said with a smirk.

Roxas blushed. "Don't ask stupid questions you already know the answer too!"

Sora and Riku laughed. "Ass holes."

"Alright then lets get going. You brought the bike right Sora?" Riku yanked his shoes on.

"Yep." Sora put his shortsleeve jacket on. He looked to Roxas with a grin. "Don't just stand their Roxas, get your shoes on."

Roxas did as he was told. He was really confused as to what they were talking about. And he still didn't know the plan. He did however, knew it involved a bike. When Riku gulped and opened the front door to the dark out doors, the blond shook his head and backed away.

"Hell no. I'm not going outside." Roxas backed into Sora who stuck a gag in his mouth.

"Hurry Riku!" Sora ordered as he struggled to hold Roxas still.

Riku pulled the handcuff out from his pocket, locked them on Roxas wrists behind his back, and took the blind fold Sora handed him. He put it on the the struggling teen.

Roxas could feel himself being forced to move. After ten minutes of struggling he gave up as let the two he thought were his friends lead him around. He was so confused and scared at the same time. Riku and Sora were crazy for going out into the night. They knew about the creature as much as he did but they still dragged him out.

They stopped walking and Roxas heard the whine of an iron gate being pushed open. He felt someone push him forward and lead him around again. Sora would mumble about watching his step and saying to move in different directions.

They stopped moving again and this time the blind fold, cuffs, and gag were removed. Roxas glared at the two feeling pissed beyond all belief. "What the fuck?!"

Sora and Riku just grinned at him. Riku pushed the bike toward him. "Roxas get on the bike and ride around."

"A bike? Why?" He asked irritated. Eyeing the thing with crossed arms.

"Well it's supposed to be a horse but this was all we could get." Sora shrugged.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and then took in his surroundings. He gasped at what he saw. Grave stones in every direction. A few trees and nothing else. There was no light but the street light out side the gate that was probably almost a quarter mile away. They were in a grave yard, a cemetery.

Roxas jaw dropped as he looked at his friends with questioning eyes. Riku rolled his eyes. "Come on Roxas. You know the stories as well as we do."

"Please Roxas? We won't let anything happen to you." Sora gave him a reassuring smile. It was hard to say no to him.

"Alright but if I die I'm going after you guys."

"Okay." Sora's smiled and Riku laughed handing the bike to the blond.

Roxas mounted the green bike knowing he would regret it later. The meaning of what was going on was simple. One would ride on a virgin horse on graves. If there were holes on the grave then that person would be suspected of being a vampire. Since they only had a bike and Roxas was a virgin, they thought maybe it would still work.

Roxas licked his lips and got ready ride on the first grave he saw. However he and his friends jumped when they heard a voice from behind them.

"What exactly are you three doing here?"

The three teens tuned around and inspected the person behind them. Roxas recognized him as the man he bumped into yesterday morning. And it seemed like the mystery man remembered him too.

"Oh it's you blondie." The man said with a chuckle. "These must be your friends."

"Hello." Sora said politely.

Riku pushed the brunette behind himself. "Sora don't just hello to strangers. Especially in a grave yard. Who knows what kinda weirdo he is."

The man huffed, "Oh please, who're the ones in my grave yard?"

"Your grave yard?" Roxas asked and got off the bike.

"That's right. I'm the care taker." He said grinning at the blond.

"Bull shit. There is no night care taker." Riku pushed Sora further behind him. He was starting to annoy the redhead.

"Riku you don't know that. We're never out here anyway." Sora shoved Riku out of his way. "I'm Sora. This is Riku and I guess you already know Roxas."

"Honestly Sora you really are to good." Roxas sighed.

"I'm Axel. So you guys gonna answer?" Axel asked with a raised brow.

"Vampire hunting." Riku said bluntly.

Axel raised a brow at him. "With a bike?"

"Ignore him." Roxas said glaring at Riku. "We were just leaving. Right guys?" The blond eyed his friends.

"Yep." Sora said and put his hand over Riku's mouth.

"Are you sure you want to walk alone this late at night?" Axel asked concern as he looked into the night sky.

"Uh." Roxas looked at Sora and Riku. They both examined the area shrugging.

"Alright lead the way." Axel gestured with his head toward the gate.

"What about you? Won't you have to come back or go home?" Roxas asked Axel. He started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You needn't worry about me. I've been doing this my whole life." The red head said cockily.

"And you haven't been attacked once?" Sora asked wanting to know more about the guy.

"Nope. Not once. They must hate my smell of death or something. Before you ask what I mean, remember I hang on dead people for a living." Axel watched the group carefully. "I have car if you don't want to walk."

"I don't trust this guy." Riku whispered to his friends.

"Well if you don't Riku you can have fun walking home. I'm excepting his offer." Sora whispered back.

"I am too. There's no way I'm waking home in the dark." Roxas agreed.

Riku sighed. "Fine."

"A ride would be great thanks." Roxas said to Axel.

"This way." Axel turned and lead them down a path of graves until they came upon a rode where a sleek, black car waited for them.

Axel unlocked the car, got in the drivers seat, and watched as the three teens got in the back seats. Roxas gave him direction back to his house. The only sound in car was the radio playing commercials. Roxas would occasionally glance at the review mirror where he stole peeks of Axel's handsome face. Axel caught him once and chuckled. Roxas looked away blushing. Sora noticed and giggled.

"Be safe." Axel said as the teens got out of the car.

"Thanks." Roxas said.

"Thanks Axel! Drive safe." Sora called out and ran inside after Riku with Roxas behind him.

"So Roxas, I noticed you kept seeking peeks at Axel. What was thy about?" Sora said wiggling his eyebrows.

Roxas blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be shy." Riku teased. "It's alright if you like him."

Sora gasped. "That's the real reason he wanted a ride home."

"Is not! Sora you wanted a ride just as bad." Roxas huffed.

"I just wanted to get home in one peace." Sora slid onto the couch.

"So did I." Roxas mumbled.

"It's late. Lets sleep." Riku said forcing the two to go to bed.


	2. You're my new toy

"I'll see you guys later." Roxas stood by the open doorway as he watched his friends head home.

It was a bright new day. The sun shined its rays on the town. Children could be heard screaming as they ran around and giggled. It was the second day of summer vacation and already Roxas noticed families had packed up their cars. They were ready to take a vacation from this cursed town. He pondered why anyone ever even bothered to come back when they knew that when night came, hell would come to play.

Roxas closed and locked the door. He walked to his bedroom and picked up his cell phone. It was two in the afternoon and still no call from Saix. Roxas began to worry. He looked at Neku as he mewed at him. "You're worried to huh?" He asked the kitten.

Neku mewed again wanting Roxas to pet him. The blond laughed and petted the small ball of fur that purred from the gentle touch. "You silly thing. You're such a suck up."

Roxas lay back on his bed, holding his phone above his head. He stared at it waiting for it to ring. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he sat back up, flipped the device open and hit the speed dial to his father's cell. He listened to it ring and then go to voice mail.

"Hey, dad I was just wondering how things were going. You must be busy so can you call me back?"

**Beep**.

Roxas put the phone down, got up and stripped down to his boxers. He went to his dresser, grabbed a clean pair of black boxer-briefs, beige knee length shorts, and a plain white shirt. He then left his room and walked to the bathroom. The teen remove the remainder of his clothing and slipped inside the shower.

He let the lukewarm spray against his back. His muscles began to relax from the tension they had been under. Roxas sighed contently as he washed his hair with green apple shampoo. The water rinsed the suds out of his hair with blue eyes closed. Roxas blinked them open and saw the shampoo again. Only his mind started to wander to something else that was green.

"Axel's eyes are really green. And his hair is really red. I wonder how it feels. Is it soft or is it hard?" Roxas asked himself more questions like how long has the man lived there. How old he was and if he was single.

"I wonder what he looks like in swim trunks." Roxas felt something twitch but he ignored it. "What would he taste like? Would his lips be as soft as they look? How big is his- wh-what am I say?!" Roxas blushed and looked down. His blue eyes widen to see his erection begging him to do something.

Roxas gulped and ever so slowly slide his index finger and thumb along the length. He gasped at the feeling. It felt good from just that one touch. He began to get a little braver as he wrapped his hand around his dick and slowly pumped himself.

"Fuck." He moaned from the self pleasure. He eyed the green shampoo and again his thoughts went to Axel. He started to imagine the man in the shower with him. Kissing along his neck while his hand would replace Roxas' own.

Roxas was a panting mess as he jerked himself fast to the thoughts of Axel moving to suck him off. He licked his lips moaning the man's out over and over. He was almost to his climax when he heard his name being whispered into his ear in a heated purr. It terrified him and yet at the same time helped him cum all over his hand.

"Axel!" He cried out with heavy breaths. He tried to regain his breathing while he washed himself from the mess he made.

Roxas turned the shower off, stepped out, dried himself, and got dress. He walked back to his room to check his phone. He had one missed call from Saix. Trying to forget what took place minutes ago, Roxas put the phone to his ear and listen to the message.

"Roxas, I got your message. Don't worry things are fine. I should be home in an hour."

**Beep**

Roxas put the phone down and flopped on his bed. "I can't believe I did that. And to a guy no less. A guy I've only met twice."

"What's wrong with that? I personally think it's an honor to be wanted like that."

Roxas sat up and looked around the room. He felt sweat forming and the hair on the back of his neck started to stick up. He could have sworn he head a voice along with a chuckle. "I must be losing my mind." He frowned when he saw nothing. He had even looked through the hole in the wall and nothing.

_Hiss hiss_.

"Neku?" Roxas glanced at the kitten beside him. "How long have you been there?"

Neku ignored him, instead he stared at Roxas' closet. The small kitten hissed and growled while his tail swayed in the air. His fur stuck out as his claws sprang to life.

"Neku?" Roxas examined the kitten for a moment. He didn't notice that his breathing began to become heavy. However he did notice that feeling of being watched again and he didn't like it.

Roxas stood on shaky feet and a slinked over to his closet. With bated breath he placed his hand on the knob and yanked it open. He exhaled when nothing was in there. He turned his head and laughed. "Neku don't scare me like that." He laughed again and turned to close the door.

"You should have listened to him."

Roxas sucked in a shallow breath. He saw in his mirror's reflection, directly behind him was the red headed man, Axel.

Roxas didn't even dare to blink his eyes for even a second. He stared at the man leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a playful yet creepy as fuck look in his eyes.

Roxas spun around so he was now facing the man in disbelief. "H-how did you...get in here?"

"That's a dumb question. Through the door of course." Axel said looking amused. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"The door was locked." Roxas stated feeling a little braver now that his fear was leaving him. "Did you break in here?"

"Do I really look like someone who would waste their time breaking into people's houses?" Axel rolled his green eyes when the blond raised an eyebrow. "No I used a key..." A smirk came upon his features. "Go ahead. Ask me where I got it."

"Okay. Where did you get it?" Roxas asked just to humor the man.

"I got it off this veterinarian with blue hair. He went out two nights ago with a half dead dog." Axel grinned like a child that just got candy. "Now ask how I got it."

"H-how?" Roxas was feeling his fear coming back.

Axel gave him a tooth smile that should how pleased he was. "I killed them."

All color from Roxas face drained in that moment. This guy just had to be lying because Saix just left him a message. Remembering that caused the blond to become angered. "Don't joke around like that! He can't be dead he just called me!"

Axel couldn't hold back his laughter. He held his sides from laughing so hard. It made Roxas pissed that the guy could just laugh at something like lying about murder.

"Shut up!" Roxas growled at him.

Axel stopped and looked at him sternly. "You are one dumb ass fucking shit head. He went out at night daring to risk his life for a dog. The fool."

"He's not a fool! Get out of my house!" Roxas yelled with angry tear leaking from his eyes.

"He was doomed the minute he opened the door. I let him get as far as the parking lot before I snapped his neck and finished off the dog." He said sounding as if he really enjoyed it.

"Lair!" Roxas tears were turning into sadden trembled not wanting to believe it. He wouldn't believe him even with the way Axel looked and sounded with sincerity.

"Do you want poof?" He asked licking his blood lusted lips. He didn't wait for the blond to answer him. He reached into his pocket and threw a key, cell phone, and collar. All recognizable to Roxas. To make things worse for the boy Axel decided to mimic Saix's voice.

"Roxas, Joshua will be fine but he and I need to stay at my office until I am sure he can come home. Your friends can still come over if you want. If they ask about the wall tell them whatever. Oh and Happy Birthday...I love you kiddo." Axel said it all the exact same way Roxas heard it on the phone. He then repeated the new message on the phone.

Roxas was at a loss for words. The tears stopped flowing and he just stood there in shock. Axel gave him proof. Roxas felt his knees buck making him fall on them. "It can't be true."

"Oh but it is blondie. It was enjoyable. Nobody has dared to go out at night in such a long time I was starting to get really bored. And if you still don't believe me." Axel vanished for a second and then came back. He had a sack in his hand that had been stained red with blood.

Axel took a step toward the boy, smirking as he took another step. "You're going to entertain me too." He said as he threw the sack at his knees. "Open it." Axel commanded the teen.

Roxas did as he was told. With shaky hands he plodded the brown sack open only to throw it away from him. The open bag flew back to Axel's feet and out came the head of Saix. His head had been ripped from him body. By the way his neck look, the parting wasn't clean.

Axel chuckled and took another step toward the boy. He kicked the head out of way making hit the wall with a thud.

Roxas head snapped up, he released an enraged growl. "Stay the fuck away from me you sick fuck!" His father was dead. No more proof was needed by that point. The blond was at a loss of what to do.

Axel clicked his tongue feeling annoyed. "You haven't broke yet? I gave proof. Does that mean I'll have to tell you what I did to your friends then."

Roxas was ready to pounce on the man. He may have been afraid of him, but if he messed with the only other two people he cared about then Roxas wasn't going too let him get away with it. However Neku beat him to it. The kitten had had enough of the evil aura that the red head was giving off. The kitten jumped onto the man's shoulder and clawed into his right cheek deeply. He then chopped onto his neck. Sadly he couldn't do anything else. Axel had grasped him and quickly killed the innocent feline without even a second thought. He threw the corpse down toward Roxas with no express at all.

Roxas had watched in horror. His eyes doubled in sized and his trembling jaw hung open. Axel didn't even looked bothered by the steady stream of blood that flowed down his cheek. His eyes were so cold looking Roxas was afraid he would piss his pants. When Neku's body landed in front of him he tried to scream out the cat's name but ended vomiting instead.

He coughed as he was on his hands and knees now. He could feel drool hanging from his mouth. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were blinded by new tears. How could anyone be so cruel?

"That damn cat." Axel said darkly. "Got what it deserved." He lazily stepped over to Roxas, took a handful of his blond locks, and force him to look at him.

"I'm bored now. You're no fun to me anymore. I should just kill you."

"W-why?" Roxas breath out from the emotional and psychical pain he felt.

"Why should I kill you? I just told you." Axel's cold eyes waited for the kid to response.

"N-Neku...what did- what did you do t-to." Roxas was struggling to speak now.

Axel huffed and slammed Roxas's head into the mirror behind him. He grinned when he heard a cry of pain and glass breaking. He yanked his head forward only to slam it back against the mirror again. Axel dropped his head and licked new blood off of his hand.

"You taste sweet but not too sweet. Oh you lost what was left of that innocence when you touched yourself to me. It makes you just right. Your friend Sora was too pure. He never had a bad thought. It made his too sweet for my liking. I didn't kill him though. He got lucky that I was willing to give him a chance to taint his blood.

He may not know it but I know someone who will taint it for me. Your friend Riku lied to you about them both not being virgins. It's a laugh really. Did you know Riku's bisexual? No? Oh then this will amuse you. He dreamed of having a three way with Sora and a girl named Kairi. The other night he dreamed of you, and Sora again. He even played with himself over the dreams. Oh but that's not what makes him tainted.

It's that fact that he secretly wishes he could live out his dreams even if he has to drug you guys. Guess what, this is the best part." Axel paused as he got himself excited. He picked up Roxas by the hair again and looked into his half lidded eyes.

"He was going to drug you guys last night. But I freaked him out so much at the grave yard he chicken out. I should have killed him but I let him be alive enough that he's in the hospital. He needs to taint Sora for me."

"Wh-huff- what are you?" Roxas asked weakly. He was getting light headed from the blood loss.

"What do you think I am?" Axel chuckled as Roxas blacked out.

The next time Roxas woke up he had the worst headache ever. He was tucked in bed and by the lack of light shining through the window he made a guess that it was night. He felt light headed and dizzy. He just laid there, staring at the ceiling. "It must have been a dream. No vampire could get into the house. Not with all the protections. Especially not in daylight."

"Do you really think so?" Axel appeared out of no where. He sat on the foot of the bed near the edge, facing the window. He was only wearing black pants that shaped to his legs nicely. It was the only time Roxas even bothered to notice his clothing.

"I'm here to tell you that you're dead wrong." He crossed a leg over the other at same time he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Roxas frowned at him. He felt too much like shit to even bother panicking. "Couldn't you have let me believe it for even a little while?" He said bitterly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Axel sniggered. "You humans are so stupid."

"This human takes offense." Roxas mutter. He placed a hand on his head and felt it was wrapped up. "Why aren't I dead?"

"Do you wish to be dead?" Axel asked nonchalantly.

"No." Roxas pouted and slowly turned to lay on his right. He was facing the broken wall and started think of two nights ago.

"Then what does it matter?" Axel was getting bored again. He waited for the teen to wake up but he took to long. So in his boredom he decided to go mess with a few of his neighbors. He destroyed all the "protections" they had outside their houses. He even took a few more lives. It was fun scaring them all enough to try to shoot at him.

"Was it you in my room that night?" Roxas stroked the wall with the tips of his fingers.

"So what if it was?" Axel asked a little annoyed that he was taken out of his thoughts.

Roxas stayed quiet and shifted until he was laying on his left. "You didn't have the key then. So how did you get in?"

"I came in with you when a neighbor took your unconscious body inside." Roxas furrowed his brows. His eyes asking him what he was talking about. "Right I took your memories. Here take them back." Axel crawled over the blond and smacked his head, not caring if he bled again.

"Fuck!" Roxas cried out as pain ran through his entire body.

"Yeah that'll happen when memories are returned. It's nice to see you squirm like that." Axel felt amused watching Roxas scream out while his body twist and turned.

"Y-you were messing with me!" Roxas screamed at him when the pain vanished and he felt like it didn't happen at all. He sat up glaring daggers.

"You bumped into me. I decided to make you my play thing." Axel shrugged. "I like seeing you crying with fear more than that ugly look you're giving me." Axel's eyes narrowed.

"What kinda vampire are you?!" Roxas was tired of this. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to live and be tormented by this guy for however long it takes until Axel decides he has no more use.

Axel clicked his tongue and stood up to pace in the dark room. He didn't care that he kept stepping over the dead kitten or that he stepped in glass and got shards stuck in feet. He didn't care that when he stepped in vomit it mixed with his blood. He didn't care that his feet started to sting or the fact that he was leaving a trail. He stopped in his tracks and smirked in Roxas direction. The pacing was just to mess with the kid. It was to make him think that he had to think about how he would answer.

He marched right back to Roxas and clawed his face. He didn't care when the teen cried out in pain. The next thing he did was claw his chest, easily ripping the white shirt he hand on. This was just to make the kid think he was mad at him.

"Ah! Please s-stop it." Roxas begged him but that only resulted in getting smacked across the face which caused Roxas to lay on his bed, with tears stinging the deep cuts on his face. He didn't know how much more he could take. His fear was back along with so much more pain.

"There's no such thing as vampires. I'm a fucking demon. You humans, this town had that stupid fear in them long before I got here." Axel growled out. Inside he was laughing at how he was able to get those delicious looking tears back.

"When I learned of the stories I decide to screw with everyone. I made them think vampires were real. It was fun as hell. They had hunters and sometime I would let them think they killed me. When in fact I just vanished in a ball of black smoke. I would later kill them and their families." He cackled and shook his head at the memories.

"You should have seen their faces as I ripped the children in two and devoured the infants. I would tear out insides and beat the next hunter with their wife's bones. But now Roxas there isn't much fun here. Im tired of play the vampire. I went as far as letting them believe that those stupid protections worked."

Axel sat on the bed and traced a long fingernail over Roxas scars. The human whimpered and tried to push the hand away. It stung as it started to get irritated by the finger lightly digging into the wounds. Axel was over joyed hearing Roxas wither in pain.

"Over the past hundred years," Axel spoke again after dragging his claws along the half conscious boy's arms. "My fun has died. The humans of this generation don't scream like they used to." Axel frowned looking slightly pitiful.

"But now I have you. You're going to go to hell with me whether you like it or not. " Axel was smirking again, he raised Roxas up by his neck. He loved it how the teen was still trying to fight back with how weak he was getting.

"You'll be my play thing and give me the fun I want. And if you're a good boy," Axel chuckled, he brought Roxas closer to him and whispered into his ear. "I'll pleasure you liked you fantasied." Axel bit into the blond's neck and sucked his blood. This would be the last time in a while he would act like a vampire in that town.

Roxas' vision was fading. His struggle against Axel had ceased. Roxas silently cried himself to unconsciousness. The next time he woke up he would be in hell.

* * *

**That'it the rest of it. This chapter was supposed to be part of the first one but I decided to part them. That and I had some can change something on this one. But yep that's it. My try on supernatural/horror XD fail hahaha. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
